TOUCH
by Cutie Shortie Soo
Summary: Tiap sentuhan memiliki arti, tiap kecupan memiliki makna, Kyungsoo begitu menyukai dirinya dikuasai oleh Jongin. Summary segeje fanfictnya. KaiSoo/KAIDO Exo.Yaoi.DL?DR! Mind to RnR?


**Title : Touch**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

**Rated : M(?)**

**Genre : Romance, almost pwp(?), yaoi, lemon**

**Disclaimer : KaiSoo saling memiliki, fanfict ini punya saya**

**Warning! : Geje, typos, abal dan segala kekurangannya**

* * *

Nyoba bikin rated M

Eksplisit apa implisit nilai sendiri yah, paling jg gak hot lol

Sumpah, lagu Body and Soul nya B.A.P bikin pikiran saya mesum XD

Enjoy ~^^!

* * *

**Touch**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Deru nafas tersendat mengiringi melodi yang timbul dari kecupan intens, kecipak basah yang terdengar erotis akan tetap terdengar bagai sebuah maestro di telinga Jongin.

"J–Jongin, hhh cu–kup."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah, mengakhiri dengan paksa lumatan dan lilitan kasar di lidahnya, Jongin mendesah kecewa setelah itu.

"Belum cukup."

Kyungsoo menghindari serangan Jongin, mengalihkan bibirnya ke arah samping dengan nafas yang masih terengah, sebisa mungkin menahan tubuh kekasihnya dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas, demi apapun, Kyungsoo sangat senang jika ia sedang di kuasai oleh Jongin, termasuk saat kekasihnya itu sama sekali tak memberi Kyungsoo akses untuk bergerak bebas.

Jongin berdecak sebal saat bibir bengkaknya mendarat di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

"Kyungie…"

Berbisik pelan dan menuntut di telinga Kyungsoo, jilatan basah di bagian leher dan hisapan kuat di pangkal setelahnya, tak pelak membuat pemuda manis yang tengah terkungkung di antara hamparan dinding yang dingin dan tubuh shirtless Jongin itu semakin menggeram frustasi.

"Hng…Jo–Jongin, tugas ki–argh!" Kyungsoo menjerit saat gigi Jongin menggigit gemas pundaknya, meninggalkan jejak pertama untuk hari malam ini, sedangkan tangannya masuk ke dalam t-shirt yang Kyungsoo pakai dan menggerilyakan jemarinya di punggung kekasihnya.

"Tugas? Persetan dengan tugas, Kyung." Jemari nakalnya berpindah, meraba setiap inci wajah Kyungsoo yang halus dengan perlahan. Telunjuk berhenti di kening, perlahan turun menyusuri dari pangkal hidung, Jongin menyentil ujungnya kemudian berhenti di dua belah bibir Kyungsoo yang juga bengkak dan kemerahan.

Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan mata menikmati perlakuan sensual yang saat ini tengah Jongin lakukan padanya, jemari itu membelai bibirnya pelan, Jongin hanya ingin mengklaim dirinya secara utuh, Kyungsoo tahu akan hal itu.

"Kau…candu bagiku, Kyungsoo…" Jongin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Kyungsoo saat ini, semakin mempersempit jarak dengan lebih menekan tubuh Kyungsoo ke arah dinding, menghimpitnya lebih erat lalu mengecup bibirnya sekali.

"Mmhhh…"

Frustasi.

Kyungsoo berjanji akan lebih jual mahal kali ini, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan hasrat yang kini tengah bergejolak.

"Kyungsoo…"

Ciuman penuh makna di daratkan Jongin di belah pipi kekasihnya yang terpejam, menggemakan nama Kyungsoo berkali-kali, seperti memuja.

"Kyungsoo…"

Mencoba membuka mata perlahan, Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, nampak begitu tulus. Mata itu, Kyungsoo tak lagi bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari manik Jongin, sendu namun penuh arti, kilat keperakan di sana menggambarkan cinta, menjabarkan kasih, menggemakan hasrat yang menggebu, manik kecoklatan Jongin adalah sebuah media penyampaian yang begitu sempurna bagi Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tanpa banyak pikir, Kyungsoo tak punya banyak waktu untuk itu, ia hanya tak mau membuang barang sedetikpun masa bersama Jongin.

Dengan cepat meraih tengkuknya yang berkeringat, lalu mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Jongin, memuja dengan segenap hati sebelum menghadiahkan kekasihnya itu sebuah ciuman panas dan menuntut.

Kyungsoo luluh, untuk kesekian kali.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan kegiatan ini di mulai, yang dilakukan Kyungsoo saat ini hanyalah mendesah dan menggeliat di bawah tubuh Jongin.

Pakaian mereka belum tanggal seutuhnya, menyisakan penutup terakhir yang masih melekat menutupi milik masing-masing.

Jongin besemangat mengerjai kekasihnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya sibuk mendesah dan menggeram dalam setiap perlakuan Jongin atas tubuhnya.

Jongin bergerak dengan begitu pelan, tiap sentuhan memilik arti, tiap kecupan mempunyai makna, desahan menggema begitu keras bahkan sebelum merekA berdua melakukan kegiatan inti.

"Jo–ngin ermhh…berhenti membuat tanda di leherku, hng…a–aku akan mengikuti sebuah kompetisi tiga hari lagi."

"Apa peduliku, eum?"

Kyungsoo kembali memekik keras dan jemarinya meremas surai Jongin semakin kuat saat lagi-lagi kekasihnya itu membuat tanda kepemilikan di salah satu spot yang mudah terlihat di lehernya.

"Akan kubuat semua orang tahu, Do Kyungsoo adalah milik Kim Jongin."

Puas dengan leher mulus Kyungsoo, Jongin menaikkan kepalanya lagi dan meraup bibirnya untuk kesekian kali,tak akan ada rasa bosan karena Jongin tahu benar jika Kyungsoo adalah candu baginya.

Tak akan ada lagi kelembutan jika mereka berdua telah sampai di level ini, keduanya tengah bernafsu dan hasrat yang ingin mereka salurkan telah sampai di ubun-ubun.

Melumat kasar, Kyungsoo dengan suka rela membuka celah bibirnya untuk mempermudah akses lidah Jongin masuk ke dalam mulutnya, lidah yang saling membelit satu sama lain, saliva yang bercampur, juga bunyi kecupan yang lagi-lagi terdengar sebagai melodi indah di telinga Jongin.

Salah satu tangan Kyungsoo mendarat di tengkuk Jongin, menekannya kuat agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam, sedang tangan yang lain tengah menggerayangi punggung berkeringatnya dengan sentuhan seduktif.

Kyungsoo menggeram disela ciuman saat tangan Jongin dengan sengaja meremas miliknya yang setengah tegang.

Pagutan itu terputus saat keduanya saling berebut asupan oksigen ke paru-paru mereka.

"Hey, hhhh tidak sabaran baby."

"Tuntaskan kalau begitu."

"Do Kyungsoo, sejak kapan kau begitu bersemangat, eum?" Jongin menatapnya menggoda.

"Matamu yang memaksaku, Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo meraih wajah Jongin lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Berapa kali kita melakukan ini?"

"Kedua, ketiga, kelima, kesepuluh, keseratus, entahlah."

"Akan kubuat sama seperti saat pertama kali kita melakukannya." Jongin membelai wajah Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah lebih cepat, ermh jangan menggodaku, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, sentuh aku."

Jongin tersenyum.

"As your wish."

Jongin menurunkan badannya, menghadapkkan wajahnya ke milik Kyungsoo yang tengah menegak di balik celana dalamnya. Tangan nakal itu meremasnya perlahan namun kuat, membuat pemiliknya terengah di antara desahan.

Jongin menurunkan pembungkus itu, melepaskannya sekaligus lalu membuang ke sembarang arah, bergabung bersama pakaian mereka dan juga selimut Kyungsoo yang tergeletak sembarangan di lantai.

Pertama mengecup ujungnya, Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya keenakan.

Jongin memasukkan milik Kyungsoo sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya dengan lambat, perlahan-lahan mempercepat tempo, di sisi lain desahan dan lenguhan Kyungsoo semakin terdengar jelas.

Kyungsoo melebarkan paha dan mempermudah akses Jongin untuk menggarap tubuh bagian bawahnya, kedua tangannya meraih rambut Jongin lalu meremasnya kuat, seakan memerintah kekasihnya untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

Beberapa sedotan lagi Kyungsoo akan sampai.

"Jo–Jongin aakhhhh…"

Hasrat Kyungsoo meluap, cairan itu keluar di mulut Jongin, tanpa ragu menenggaknya sekaligus, kemudian menjilati untuk membersihkan sisa tumpahannya di milik Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana?"

"Haaaah…spec–taculer."

_Ddddrrrttt Ddddrrrrttt_

"Haaah Jongin, ponselmu, sepertinya ada yang meneleponmu."

"Siapa? Mengganggu saja."

Jongin turun dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terengah.

"Umma."

"Terima saja."

Jongin kini sibuk menerima dan berbicara dengan Ibunya lewat telepon, sedangkan Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya merasa bahwa matanya semakin berat.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin yang berdiri membelakanginya, kemudian benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

"Umma memintaku un–"

Jongin mendelik saat melihat Kyungsoo kini telah menghembuskan nafas teratur dengan mata terpejam.

"Hey, Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo bangun, selesaikan dulu urusanmu denganku tukang tidur!"

Hening.

"Ya Do Kyungsoo!"

Tak bergeming.

"Aishhhh…"

Satu hal yang paling tidak Jongin sukai dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau tertidur seperti orang mati, Kyungie."

"Aissshhhh…aku harus bermain solo kali ini, menyebalkan."

* * *

**FIN.**

Hahahaha ~

Geje yah? Jleb banget kan endingnya nista banget gue (maafin mamah ya baby Jongin T.T)

Yang udah baca dan yang review makasih ya semua

#bow ^^

* * *

**Mind to REVIEW?**


End file.
